conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glaenia
I like these guys.. kind of similar to my "Haram Empire" Those preistesses are cool too, good work. Flamefang 15:57, 15 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Yes, they are in some ways based off of the Romans and the Muslim Caliphates, but a good bit of it is origonal. User talk:Glaenia Does Glaenia have a standing Army? maybe an organized one like that of the Haram Empire, whose Forces are split into legions with legions 1 and 30 at the lowest and legion 20 as the Imperial Guard? i don't know that much about these people but i think it would be interesting to elaborate on their military since most empires rise as a result of this. oh and where is the Ethand desert? Flamefang 04:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang If you refer to my nation's map http://conmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Nations_of_Pre-Glaenia_Turas it is in Tsuail's Gray area, Black Area, northern parts of the teal area, and the yellow area. The gray area its self is Etedhad before Glaenia or Kiz rose up. Glaenia has a standing army that can break down to each individual. One man is called a Lad, ten is a pack of Brutes, fifty is a Gang. Those are the informal brake-downs. The legionnaire ranks begin at one hundred. One hundred men are a Wave (of lads). Six hundred man legions is a Tidal Wave (of lads). Three waves is a Flood (of lads). Nine Tidal Waves (of lads) is a Hurricane (of lads). The entire army its self is an Ocean (of lads). They refer to them in this manner as the Glaenian standard color is blue, and woad dye is commonly used. They fight in box formations forming a shield walled psudo-phalanx armed with axes and tower shields wearing chainmail and veils. That is just for the infantry though. Cavalry is based entirely differant which when I get to the military section I shall explain fully. -Jeff user talk: Glaenia pretty interesting, yet i have a question.... how does this Empire get its produce? its in a desert! I read about Flamefangs "Haram Empire" which seems to rely on its provinces for food..... but what about Glaenia? I think you're Military idea is cool. But how does it function on a theatre of War scale? who are the main leaders? And What is the climate like in this desert? sorry for smothering you with questions.... Elidahad 02:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Elidahad If I redraw the Glaenia size-scale after Itan Skal'Tu II one can see where they get their resources. However, the Etedhad people got their produce in a similar manner to the Bedouins of Arabia, or the Mesopotamians pre-vineyard bans. Mostly relying on animal husbandry, oases, rivers for fertility, and and what-not. Also the cactus produces a nice sand-pear. The military is lead by the generals and the Emperor of course, in the battle field they function in their squadrens of one hundred. When the one-hundred men break to smaller numbers squadren captains break them into fifty, then tens. Everyone in Glaenia holds a place in the military, from men to women, majorities, to minorities, to slaves, to even the loonies. In the field they rely heavily on cavalry archers to pick the vanguard in flanking formations, then the one light cavalry squadren usually ties them up with hit-and-run tactics until the heavy infantry arrives to do the real killing. The Cavalry archers commonly keep up their assult trying to strike the middle of the enemies as the Glaenians simply repress them. Then from the rear usually the Light cavalry comes armed with spears and scimitars. That was their typical battle-tactic under Itan Skal'Tu II, but naturally with years and situations it had to change. Expect all of this in the article when I have the time to post it in a more proper format. If it helps any think of a Roman legion-function with infantry and Turkish/Afghani cavalry function. With all this focus on cavalry to do the suprise work, it can only be guessed how unsafe the trade routs are unless you're an ally to Glaenia. -Jeff user talk: Glaenia >_< that's really similar to Haram Tactics, although the light cavalry play a slightly smaller part and the Haram Rely on Heavy Cavalry to flank and punch through enemy lines while the Infantry Engage and expand the hole. I of course don't mind these similarities, we both seem to have similar interests so its only natural that we should come up with similar ideas. "Great minds think alike" =D Oh, and this use of Heavy Cavalry to create a breach which the infantry exploit was used to great effect during the Three kingdoms War by the Haram. I'll try to get you a picture of a Haram Soldier as soon as possible ;) Flamefang 03:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Aha! i remembered! Glaenia sounds allot like the Byzantine Empire in its early days! stupid Beoudins! always killing my legionaries in RTW! ;p I wonder who would win... The Haram Empire or Glaenia? Now THAT would be interesting! considering terrain..... well.... in a desert the Haram legions don't function too well because of heat... i think it would all come down to the Cavalry... whomever had better cavalry could win easily.... not including any magic.... P.S. The 19th and 20th Kick a$$ ^.^ P.P.S lol Brutes... reminds me of Halo P.P.P.S Yummy Sand Pears! =D P.P.P.P.S where do they get the Woad from? do they coat their hair with lime? lol Flamefang 03:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Woad is native to the region. The Etedhad desert isn't entirly a berran waste, knee-high grass still can grow yellow there even though they catch fire in the summer a lot. As for the Haram Empire and Glaenian Empire, seeing at the settings are all very differant and Steel is in exsistance Glaenia probably wouldn't stand a chance at his strongest state. Steel is to come to Glaenia only a little after the Skal'Tu dynasty and by then they have gone through some-what of a stagnation. The tactics of Turas rely heavily on infantry at this time, bronze is still in use in some nations as well, so they do the majority of all the killing, cavalry is simply for shock-attack and quick raids. But then again Glaenia also had a large number of people living there, and a large military. As for magick to play effect, it probably woudn't. Glaenians find it weak to rely on it, and that is also partially why they're not well respected by their neighbors... Jaedir and Loshedanda (Jaedir is viewed as a magician's capital, and Loshedanda is ruled by Elves...). -Jeff Hm, the Ethad Desert sounds a bit like Duskania.... is the desert sand? or really really dry dirt? well how agile are the Glaenian soldiers? The Haram Infantry have quite allot of Armor... but of course agility doesn't help much when up against a wall of soldiers. :p Does Glaenia have any siege equipment? oh and with magic.... The Haram Military uses mages as a sort of support mechanism... they can provide long distance magical barrages (At great cost) and possibly shield their troops from projectiles. Yet, unlike the Elves most Haram mages require a group to do much and don't do too well at flinging fireballs or striking lightning at a close range. The Ivral and Asaril were better at that. Yeah, well i reckon that Glaenia would outnumber the Haram.... i mean Frankly, at its current state, its population is concentrated in cities and the Empire doesn't rule as much land as it used to. (The Haram war didn't help things) and with the Imperial Wars raging.... the Empire is kinda split in half.... But at its strongest they could win i think..... oh! and check out the new map!!! =D Flamefang 23:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang A bit of both, sand and dry dirt. -Jeff